Queen Narissa's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a skunk, a chipmunk, and a porcupine descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was an indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky-blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on her back and sky-blue lines on her long tail, a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener necklace around her neck. Her name was Petunia. The second girl was a pink chipmunk with a white diamond-shaped marking on her face, a white oval on her torso, a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing only a big red bow on her head. Her name was Giggles, Petunia's best friend. The third and last girl was a red porcupine with white flake-like dandruff on her quills, an orange oval on her torso, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Flaky, Petunia and Giggles's best friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Female Happy Tree Friends!" Grimsby announced. Petunia was the first to land on her feet, Giggles the next, and Flaky the last. "Mistress Petunia, Mistress Giggles, and Mistress Flaky!" Grimsby finished. The skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine flew over to the crib and looked at the mouse, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet, and wearing a diaper, baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching bow on her head. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Flaky smiled. She, Petunia, and Giggles left the cradle and faced Eric and Ariel. "Your majesties!" said the skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine, curtsying. Petunia said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic blue dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With chocolate upon her eyes Fur the color of the softest sand She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Giggles' turn to grant Olivia her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic pink dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Flaky's turn to grant Olivia her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Eric and Ariel were alarmed by what was happening. Even the Happy Tree Friends girls didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil queen in its place. The evil queen was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, and teal eyelids, wearing a purple off-the-shoulder dress with a heart-shaped neckline (that shows her breast cleavage), long sleeves, a high matching collar with a black hem, and black lining from her breasts to the very bottom of her skirt, a black Gothic-style shawl, matching gloves, dark blue stockings, black ballet flats, and a silver tiara. Her name was Queen Narissa. Resting on her left shoulder was a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Fidget the Bat. "Why, it's Queen Narissa!" Giggles gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Flaky. Petunia shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Bernard immediately shielded Fievel from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Eric." said Narissa. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Narissa stopped when she saw the three Happy Tree Friends girls and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Flaky angrily started to fly towards Narissa, but she was held back by Petunia. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Narissa. "You weren't wanted!" said Flaky angrily. "Not what?" asked Narissa. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, storking Fidget's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Ariel stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Ariel. Then Narissa stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Narissa was planning to do to her. Then Narissa spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her fifth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Ariel, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Narissa began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Eric angrily. Then the guards approached Narissa, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Narissa. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Narissa laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Fidget flew off to her lair. Ariel continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Eric was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his adoptive daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Petunia said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Flaky still has her gift to give." Eric was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Flaky shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Queen Narissa's powers are far too great!" answered Petunia. Giggles approached Eric and Ariel. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Flaky to the front. "But..." Flaky stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Giggles. "Yes, go on." agreed Petunia. Flaky did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic red dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked queen's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs